Richard Aven
Richard Aven Background Richard Aven was born to a simple family of no siblings, his father, Lawrence Aven, was a simple farmer who worked his hands well until he broke his left leg in the field and was comprimised to easy labour which hardly provided. His mother, Abagail Aven, was a nurse in the Hospital until she was cuaght by the plague from one of the patients she was treating. Richard was born before both of these events occured however. His family with a poor upbriniging caused him to have to work at a very young age. When his father was comprimised from work, he had to work for most of the expenses. His father rapidly became an alchoholic as his depression worsened. His mother was struck with sickness three years before her death. After caring for them, Richard came across Rebekah Shae. After meeting Rebekah, Richard discovered his unique talent, which he hid for a large amount of time before Rebekah broke his will on secrecy. After it, he and Rebekah hit off their relationship romantically, taking him away from home more often while his mother worsened. The family ran out of money to support his mother's worsening condition, she perished while he was out of his house. His father left to look for him, yelled, beat, and proceeded to proclaim it was his fault, Richard retaliated, knocking his father unconscious and went to the inn, in which he locked Rebekah out and proceeded to ignite the inn. The alchohol exploded, causing a large breath of flame and air to blew Richard out the door, Rebekah proceeded to take him to recieve medical attention. While at the hospital, his father approached him yet again, calling him a freak, outcast, bastard and worthless. Richard broke, throwing his father out of the hospital,killing him on impact. Richard in grief, took his father in his hands and flew away from the city back to his home. He then buried his father and mother at the same time. Rebekah confronted him, Richard was furious, believing it was her fault, but stopped himself from killing her, suddenly frightened by his power. He then flew away from the scene as fast as possible, not looking back. He was gone for seven years on a trip to hone and find himself, in which he does and eventually returns. He said his true words to his parents, and met Rebekah again. The two fell back in love and are currently trying to get their life back to how they want it to be. Appearence Richard now has clean cut dirty blond hair. He stands at a lanky six foot one, wering a red coat and black trousers with black boots. His eyes are a dark green, witha burn over his right shoulder, which he keeps covered with a metal spauldron. Abilities Richard is an increadibly profound telekinetic, his powers range from throwing boulders, to assembling small pieces of machinery, through time he has grown versatile with his ability. However his ability puts pressure on his head, using it too much and his nose bleeds. Further and he gets severe migranes. Even further and he hemmorages and could possibly die. Further and he has a violent aneurism and dies on the spot. Relations Richard currently has a relationship with Rebekah Shae. Other than that he is a loner. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters